Laced With Murder
by VioletMist787
Summary: Jealyn Millz has always known that there was some sort of mystic surrounding her world and she confirms this theory when she finds a friend of hers has been killed two teeth marks on her neck the body drained. Now Jealyn must find the killer...and kill.


_Preface_

"I really just don't know anymore, Damien." I coaxed my boyfriend as we sat at the lunch table together, my hand on his shoulder, offering comfort to these soon to be sad times (for him).

He smiled up at me and placed his hand over mine, "What are you talking about?" he asked, confused.

I sighed, "I think we should start seeing other people..." He just stared blankly at me so I continued, "Yeeaaah, so that means when you see me with... _other people_ you can't get mad... okay?" I looked at him with a quizzical glance to make sure he comphrehended what I was trying to get through.

He let out a long, deep breath, "May I ask wh-"

I cut him off, "You boring the hell out of me, our relationship was doomed from the begining soooo yeah." I said as I stood and walked over to my new boyfriend, Quan.

Quan greeted me with his dazzling smile. Quan was 6'4 and built up of basically all muscle, he had a light goldish complection and big, gray eyes that a person could just get hypnotized by. "It's about time you droped that little bitc-"

"HEY! He's not a bitch he's just..." I didn't want to slander the one whom I'd claimed to have loved so I just changed the subject by saying, "So, we on for the movies tonight?"

He looked down at me with sparkling eyes saying, "Yeah, if my mom's not actin' all bitchy." Quan and his mother were constantly argueing over her not being at the house to take care of his little sister and brother's, forcing him to have to watch over them and do all the things that their mother are suppose to do for them, he truly hated her with all his heart.

I reached uup on my toes and kissed him on the cheek before twirling and bouncing to the right, heading back near the school, "I have to get my chemisty book to study for semester exams, later." I then bounced off into the school.

I walked through the clear double doors into the science corridor. My school was small yet complicated in a sense. There was a corridor for every subject and each one had atleast five classes involving that subject everyone had one locker in each corridor so that we didn't have to venture far to get our books for each class. The science hall was completely empty, the deafening silence only ruptured by my light footsteps against the tile. The lights were dim and the mood was eeiry, I paid it no mind though because honestly who doesn't get goosebumps in the science hall. I walked down to my locker and as I was twisting the combantion in, the lights all in a row, clicked off. I looked down the dark hallway, barely able to see. The only light coming from the small windows that were at the far end of the hallway. I looked back to my left, where I had walked in, there was no one in the dull hallway besides me. I gathered up my chemisty book as quickily as I could and headed towards the door which led back outside.

As I was walking towards the door I noticed that the Geomistry class door was open, which was weird because noone was in that class currently and the teacher never leaves her door open like that; not to mention that when I walked past here before all of the doors were closed. I slowly walked past the door, tip-toeing. I took feather light steps trying not to make any noise at all. I peeked around the door and saw no one in there. I took a deep breath and continued to walk past the door but a noise stopped me in my tracks.

_SCCCCREEEEEEEEEEEEE_

I jumped up and turned to look in the classroom, this time I saw something. He ran towards me with unnatural speed and took me into his arms, his nails sinking deepily in my skin. He covered my mouth and dragged me into the classroom while sticking something sharp into my neck, I screeched out in pain but no one heard my cry, no one came to resue me.

Everything went black...


End file.
